


Odds Are

by heidi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e12 Lunar Ellipse, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Lunar Ellipse, M/M, Magic, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Post-Episode: s03e12 Lunar Ellipse, Romance, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Spoilers, Video, episode 312, or not really post but incorporating, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidi/pseuds/heidi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Episode 3.12 fanvid set to Barenaked Ladies's ODDS ARE.  All the friendships, relationships, romances, pack/families and magic (and only a very little bit of evil).<br/>Hope you like it!</p><p>And yes, I list a bunch of ships and they're all in here but it's a vid so they're all 1-3 seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odds Are

I tried to embed it but it might not work; you can watch it [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6jcYV8hU1EM&feature=youtu.be).

_Struck by lightning, sounds pretty frightening_  
But you know the chances are so small  
Stuck by a bee sting, nothing but a B-thing  
Better chance you’re gonna bite it at the mall  
But it’s a twenty-three four-to-one  
That you can fall in love by the end of this song  
So get up, get up  
Tell the bookie put a bet on “not a damn thing will go wrong” 

_The odds are that we will probably be alright..._

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [tumblr](http://heidi8.tumblr.com/post/58755748876/if-youre-done-watching-teen-wolf-3-12-i-made-a#notes) (if you're on tumblr, and liked the vid, please reblog! Thanks!). 
> 
> Set to the Barenaked Ladies song ODDS ARE, from their album "Grinning Streak" (which I always read as "Grinning Sterek").
> 
> When I started editing it, I'd thought to make it shippy - but it turned into a celebration of every type of positive (or seemingly positive) relationship we've seen on the show - family, pack, friendship, mentoring and yes, romance (Sheriff/Melissa ftw!).
> 
> SO many thanks to Stir_Of_Echoes and Hllangel for getting me vid source material and to Clio for her beta and comments as I was editing. 
> 
> THANK YOU to Jeff Davis and all the TW cast & crew for making such a fun show.


End file.
